


Pulling Rank

by wraithsonwings



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: London 1705It's late and James won't come to bed. Thomas pulls rank.





	Pulling Rank

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [fragile-teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup)!

 

 

 

“James, come to bed.”

 

James raised a hand, begging a moment, and turned the page. He had nearly finished the chapter.

 

“James, it is an ungodly hour. Put the book away and come to bed.”

 

“Just one second.”

 

“James!”

 

He snapped his head up to see Thomas looking somewhat annoyed. James couldn’t contain his smirk.

 

“Is that an order, _my lord_?”

 

“Yes, _lieutenant_ , I believe it is.”

 

James carefully marked his page and closed the book, placing it on the table beside him as he blew out the candles. He stood and pulled his shirt over his head. Stretching a moment, he posed in his breeches. Thomas raised his brows and tilted his head, waiting. James dropped his shirt to the floor and, making his way to the bed, began to unbutton his fly. Thomas grabbed his hand and yanked him atop the mattress before he could finish. James laughed as he tumbled. He managed to catch himself, arms to either side of Thomas’ chest where he’d fallen back against the pillows. He could only stare down at Thomas’ smiling face, a joyful flush across his cheeks, spreading down his throat to disappear into the gaping neck of his undershirt. Thomas pulled him in for a quick kiss, a tight grip at the back of his head. He pressed his lips against James’ own, tongue teasing softly, before dragging soft kisses across his cheek.

 

“Untie your hair for me.”

 

Hot breath against his ear as a cool hand cupped the other side of his face, James reached up to untie the ribbon. It slipped through his fingers, lost at the firm grip on his cock, at the firm hand that freed him from the confines of his breeches. James hummed as Thomas stroked him, sliding his foreskin over the head and back, teasing the sensitive tip with a light touch. The hot breath against his face betrayed Thomas’ arousal and James opened his eyes. It was dark beneath the veil of James’ hair, foreheads pressed together. He smiled and brought their mouths together, just a brush of lips, but Thomas’ tongue demanded more and James let him taste. He shifted forward, placing a hand on the wall above the headboard. He loomed above his lord, this man who kissed him deeply and squeezed him tightly in his hand. James hung suspended a moment before encouragement came in the guise of a rough slap on the ass. It stung, even through the linen of his breeches. James groaned into Thomas’ mouth, grabbing him by the back of the neck, and licked at his lips then past them. He thrust into Thomas’ tight fist with every snap of his hips, fucking his hand, his nobleman’s hand with its soft skin. With a gasp, James broke away from the kiss. Splaying a hand on Thomas’ chest, he felt the soft linen of his shirt against his palm and pushed away. He wanted to see Thomas, to see his smile, to stare into his eyes. James craved this. He needed to feel Thomas’ heart beating, as this man he loved worked him to completion without any demands.

 

_James wanted to worship him._

 

“My god!”

 

He came hard, the pleasure threatening to carry him away. He held fast to his love, collapsing against him, and Thomas stretched beneath him, all smiles.

  


_He would worship him._

 

James uncurled from around him and moved down the length of his body, coaxing Thomas’ legs apart so that he could settle between them. He unbuttoned his undergarments, deliberately brushing his fingers along Thomas’ trapped length just to feel him shiver. Once freed, his cock stood proud and James wrapped his fingers around the shaft. The glistening tip peeked from the foreskin. James slid it back to expose the head. He looked up to catch Thomas’ eye and loosely twisted his hair up in a bun.

 

“I know how you like to watch, _my lord_.” He took Thomas’ hand and, placing it on the back of his head, he curled his fingers in those locks. “And control.”

 

Thomas’ pleased smile turned wicked; his pupils eclipsed the blue of his eyes and he tightened his grip. It pulled at more than James’ scalp.

 

“You presume so much. Watch your mouth, _lieutenant_.”

 

“No, _my lord_ …” The smirk inevitable. “ _You_ watch my mouth.”

 

“I should tell you to shut it, but that wouldn’t do, now would it?”

 

“No,” he laughed. “It would not.”

 

James pulled Thomas’ cock towards his mouth. Lapping softly at the tip, he tasted the drop of precome there. Thomas made a low noise. James licked a long stripe up his whole length, swirling around the tip before sucking it into his mouth. He teased the frenulum with his tongue before sucking Thomas deeper. His lips met his own hand squeezing the base of Thomas’ cock. With a twist, he pulled back up, stroking the wet shaft. James swallowed him back down, all the way into his throat. He kept one hand firmly in the crease of Thomas’ thigh; the other splayed on Thomas’ lower belly. Nails scratched his scalp, fingers pulled his hair, and a heavy groan encouraged him. James hummed as he pulled back, sucking hard. Thomas slipped free with a wet pop and James flicked his eyes up. Thomas watched, his half-lidded gaze intense. James licked his lips and smiled.

 

The hand tangled in his hair twisted, forcing him back down. James laughed before taking Thomas in his mouth again. He surrendered control. He sucked and licked at Thomas’ direction, his speed, however he desired. James would do anything for him. The hard pull of his hair demanded it. But the soft palm against his cheek said that he could do anything _to him_. James grew hard again at the thought. He moaned around Thomas’ cock; spit slipped from the corner of his mouth, and he nearly choked as Thomas arched to meet him. He shook beneath James’ hands as James pushed him to the bed, pulling back to taste him as he finished.

  


James let him slip free and rested against Thomas’ thigh. The grip on his hair softened, fingers scratching soft circles on his scalp. A gentle touch to his lips and James opened and teased with his tongue. Thomas pulled him up the bed to claim his mouth. He held James tight, tasting him, tasting himself, and wrapped a leg around James’ thighs. Their bodies were so tightly pressed together that even the slightest movement teased a slow grind. James thrust against him and when Thomas gasped, he buried his face against his ear.

 

“I want to fuck you, my lord.”

 

“Yes, love.” Purred in his ear. “How do you want me?”

 

James pushed back to see Thomas’ face.

 

“Just like this, Thomas.” A quick kiss. “Face to face.”

 

Thomas sat them up, tucking James’ hair back, running his thumbs along his cheekbones and kissing him again. Then, pushing James away, Thomas pulled his shirt over his head. James climbed off his lap, discarded his breeches and grabbed the oil from the night table. Thomas was naked when he turned back, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, unblemished by the sun as befitting a man of his station. James ran his hand along Thomas’ belly, and the freckles that ran up his own arm were a small reminder of the gulf which separated them outside of this room. He would savour the closeness that the darkness provided -  take advantage of every second of the night and bring this man every joy possible.

 

Thomas spread his legs, inviting, and James ghosted his fingers along his lover’s inner thigh. Thomas shivered beneath his touch.

 

“So ticklish, my lord.”

 

Thomas merely raised his brows. James brushed across his skin again.

 

“Don’t you dare…”

 

“As much fun as that would be, I have a different agenda right now.”

 

“Get to it, lieutenant.”

 

James’ breath caught but he obeyed. He pressed against the ring of tight muscle, just breaching the entrance before pulling away. A hand grabbed his wrist. James held up the small bottle of oil still in his other hand. Thomas’ glare faded and the tight grip vanished. James poured a generous amount into his palm and placed the bottle back on the nightstand. He slicked his fingers and ran them around the entrance before pushing one digit in. He eased his way deeper, pulling back to work a second finger past tight muscle. Thomas hummed and shifted closer. James froze and made eye contact. Thomas’ lip curled. James went back to work. He slid his fingers home, slowly scissoring as he twisted. Thomas relaxed into the stretch with a groan. James pulled free, added a finger, and pressed back in slowly. Thomas reached down, brushing against James’ arm, and shoved his own fingers in deep, stretching himself further, faster than James had wanted.

 

“Sometimes you are much too slow. When I said that I wanted you, I meant that I want you _now_.”

 

“Oh, Jesus…”

 

James groaned as he felt Thomas’ fingers deep alongside his own, as he felt the tight muscle relax around them, as he imagined his cock pressing in instead. He pulled his fingers free, leaving Thomas to finish what he’d started.

 

Watching intently, he stared as Thomas worked himself open, a low moan drawing his gaze to Thomas’ mouth. James watched as he licked his lips, biting the bottom one and writhing under his own touch. James whimpered. Thomas’ eyes flew open to trap him.

 

_They wanted._

 

James tore away, grabbing the bottle from the table. Pouring oil into his hand, he smoothed it over every inch of his aching cock. He made sure it was good and slick - made sure Thomas watched every single stroke. He froze when Thomas grabbed him for another kiss, tongue teasing the roof of his mouth, and guided him home. Pressing James’ cock against his waiting entrance, Thomas shifted to get him started and cried out as James plunged deep. Strong legs wrapped around his waist, and strong arms around his back, as James fucked Thomas slowly, one hard roll of his hips after another. Thomas bit at his lip, keened into his mouth and pulled at his hair until James couldn’t control his breathing. He gasped each time he brushed that sweet spot and Thomas clenched ever tighter, nearly choking on their shared breath. This could not continue.

 

_They would never survive._

 

As always, James broke first. Kissing Thomas was his lifeline, but as he fucked into him faster, harder, desperately driving them to the edge, he wanted to see him. He wanted to see the flush across his skin, the redness of his lips, the way his eyelids fluttered. James could read his name in the movement of Thomas’ mouth even though he couldn’t hear it over his own cries. Nails scratched at his back as Thomas arched to meet him with every thrust. James rushed headlong into ecstasy with Thomas beneath him, around him, with him in every way.

 

“Now!”

 

Thomas broke, clutching James close, pulling him deep, spilling between them. James finished right after, filling Thomas as he held his gaze, foreheads pressed together. Replete, James buried his face in Thomas’ neck. He could feel Thomas’ pulse beneath his lips, erratic. He could feel loose arms draped over his back; could feel Thomas’ love in the way they fit together. James took a deep breath.

 

“I love you, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and any comments or kudos you may leave!
> 
>  
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr.](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
